Faster and Faster
by 96thPerson
Summary: I DID IT I POSTED A SONJET NO REGRETS AM I OUT OF THE FANDOM. "So we've settled this: You're faster in the air, I'm faster on the ground... So who's fastest on the sheets?" SonJet, yaoi, PWP omg. Don't like, don't read.


IMMA DO IT. IMMA POST A SONJET. IMMA DO IT GUYS I'M GOING FOR IT.

I think this pairing is about as close to an OTP as you're ever gonna get with me. They're in human form here, sorry lol Cuz cartoon anatomy doesn't work with PWP.

* * *

"YOU KNOW WHAT SONIC." Jet yelled, angrily ruffling his own hair. "You're going easy on me! When I said I wanted a race, I wanted a challenge, not you being a lazy ass!"

Sonic snickered, resting his board over his shoulder. "If I didn't go easy, you'd lose to me in a landslide."

"Tch, yeah right. I'm faster than you!" Jet scoffed, crossing his arms. Sonic wiggled his eyebrows. "Why don't you prove it? One lap around the track, fastest time wins?"

"You're on!"

The two set up by the starting line, and Jet started the countdown. The electrical wire across the gate of the practice track started, and they both got into position. "Don't run too fast now."

Sonic shook his head. "Try to catch up."

As soon as the countdown reached two, Sonic was off. Jet jerked to a running start right behind him and threw his board out to jump on it. In a flash, they were racing next to each other and turning the first corner. Luckily the track was just a large oval, about the length of a football field, meaning that they could have a 100 meter drag race on hover boards along the straights. Jet smirked at Sonic and leaned forward, pressing his foot down to accelerate the board. As he came to the curve, he hugged the inside of the track, performing a tight turn into the last one hundred meters, kicking up dust. Sonic was struggling to catch up and pass him, even though he was a mere few meters behind. As the finish line came into sight, Jet smirked and passed it, pulling his board to a stop a few meters past. Sonic on the other hand sped past him and turned around, jumping off his board and sliding back a few feet. "You won."

"Don't be so baffled, I am the best racer in the world!" Jet bragged, puffing out his chest. "Did you ever think you could beat me, especially with the way you control that board?"

"Well… I can beat you on the ground! A one hundred meter dash, you and me, right here, right now!" Sonic challenged, a confident smirk on his face. Jet turned and crossed his arms. "N-no way! I'd just beat you again! That's too easy!"

"Then why don't we make it more difficult? A four hundred meter dash! That's one full lap around the track!" Sonic said, taking a step towards his friend. Jet backed up a little. "Now you're just begging to be defeated…"

Sonic smirked and took Jet's board to go rest it on the wall by the bleachers. He could hear the deflated tone in Jet's voice, and knew that he knew he'd lose. Sonic was, after all, the fastest thing alive, and so what if he lost one race to Jet? There were still plenty others, and the ground was his forte.

After he leaned the boards on the wall under the bleachers, Sonic met Jet at the starting line. The other teen was tapping his feet nervously, looking around at anywhere else but Sonic or the track. "You aren't even gonna take off your jacket?"

"What? Oh, yeah…" He pulled off the green and yellow jacket, taking care not to let it's fluffy collar touch the ground. He also took his gloves off, leaving his arms and hands bare under the sleeveless tank top. Sonic smirked. "Going easy on me too then?"

Jet shot him a glare, worry in his eyes. He so knew he would lose. "I'm just making sure you don't have too much of a challenge."

"Alright then, I'll let you call it, maybe you can get a head start." Sonic said, cockiness in his voice. Jet flushed angrily, but got into the starting position. "Ready? On three. One. Two… Three!"

Jet was off first, Sonic being caught off guard a bit by how fast the race was started, but he easily caught up. As they rounded the first turn, Sonic started lagging back giving Jet enough of an edge to get pretty far ahead of him at the straight. About halfway to the next curve, Jet started feeling his body give out on him, and he started breathing harder, but he couldn't give up. He pushed onwards, looking over to see Sonic jogging- Next to him?! "What the hell?!"

"Ah-pa-ba~ Save your energy~" Sonic taunted, waving a finger in front of his face, and with that, he flicked Jet's nose and took off speeding down the track, kicking dust up behind him. In almost ten seconds flat, Sonic passed the finish line, skidding to a halt and shaking out his hands and legs. Jet jogged up behind him almost a half a minute later, collapsing in a panting heap on the floor a few meters behind him. "H-holy… Cheater…" He wheezed. "No fair… You're…"

"What? I said that I as the fastest thing alive. Besides, I was even going easy on you!" He laughed, walking over to help Jet up. The teen gave him another glare, stating, "Well one race doesn't mean everything! I was still faster in air! Let's race again!"

"What, on the boards? No way! You'll obviously beat me!" Sonic exclaimed, a tinge of sarcasm on his tongue. Jet rushed over to grab his board, a practically ecstatic look on his face. "Well that does't mean you can't try, come on! Let's go!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon running and boarding around the track, sometimes chasing each other, other times seriously racing. The sun started setting when Jet decided it was too cold, even after putting his jacket on, when they finally returned to the hotel they were staying at. After the World Grand Prix, Eggman left the hotels and racing tracks set up, partially for recreational and tournament races, but also because he was too lazy to tear them down. Currently, they were settled in Megalo Station, in one of the sky-scraping hotels that littered the city. As they got closer to the city, clouds covered the early night sky and started dropping water, and by the time they made it to their hotel, they were soaking wet and laughing. They tromped in, taking the elevator to the eighth floor, and walked the rest of the way to their room which was on the other end of the hall. Sonic unlocked the door and ushered Jet in, who stepped into the room and rested his board by the door. Sonic came in after him, smirking as he caught a glimpse of Jet stripping of his jacket and shirt.

The blue-haired teen walked up behind Jet, sliding his arms around his waist and holding him close, leaning his chin on his shoulder. "Have you been working out~?"

Jet flushed scarlet, resting his hands on Sonic's. "Y-yeah… Storm forces me to, says I'm too scrawny."

"Mmhmm… But you look great now." The teen murmured, nuzzling his neck. Jet mewled quietly, leaning back on Sonic. "Anything else you wanna see?"

Sonic's lime-green eyes narrowed in seductive manner, and he coyly ran his hands down Jet's flat stomach to his hips and into his jeans, which thankfully were just a tad loose around the hips. "I want you to show me this."

Jet bucked forward into Sonic's hands, earning a surprised jolt. "What?"

"…. You're being really forward today… How long has it been since you touched me there?" Jet asked, rolling his hips against the hands. Sonic pressed back on him, shrugging his shoulders against Jet's back. "Idunno. We haven't had the chance to be alone together in a while."

"Then let's make the most of it." The green-haired teen pulled Sonic's hands out of his pants and dragged him away from the doorway, through the living room and into one of the bedrooms, where the bed was plenty big enough for two. He turned and pushed Sonic onto the bed, only to get flipped over and pinned down. Their lips met in a feverish battle of tongues, and Jet reached up to cup Sonic's face and deepen the kiss. After about a solid minute of making out, Sonic pulled back for air, panting against Jet's earlobe.

"Heh, didn't I tell you to breathe through your nose?" Jet asked, holding Sonic's shoulders with one hand and unzipping the teen's vest with the other. He pushed it off Sonic's shoulders and the blunette shrugged away to pull it off completely, along with his gloves. "I forgot…?"

"Well, don't suffocate now~" Jet teased, nipping Sonic's neck and jaw. The blue haired teen smirked and grabbed Jet's wrists, pining him to the bed, earning a yelp. "H-hey-!"

"Okay, so we've settled this: You're the fastest thing in the air, I'm the fastest thing on the ground… So who's the fastest on the sheets?" Sonic asked with a devious smirk. Jet's face turned beet red, and he gulped quietly as Sonic trailed a hand down his chest, over his stomach, and to his jeans, where he unbuttoned them and pulled them down to his thighs. His boxers went with them, and Sonic grasped his erection, pumping a few times and earning a moan. Jet tensed, gripping the teen's shoulders and writhing as he went at a teasingly slow pace, his face flushing redder. "S-sonic… Faster, please…"

The teen above him smirked, kissing one of his nipples. He swirled his tongue around the nub, nibbling on it before pulling away and blowing. Jet whined, arching his back so his stomach touched Sonic's chest as he continued his previous actions on the other side. He ran his hand up and down Jet's member, teasing the slit and rubbing the underside of the head with his thumb, earning a low moan. Jet wasn't being too vocal this round, and Sonic was determined to change that. He used his free hand to unbutton and unzip his own jeans, wriggling out of them and his boxers and rolling his hips against Jet's. The green-haired teen jolted, a yelp tearing from his throat as he bucked back. Sonic smirked. "You like that?"

"A-are you teasing me?!" Jet asked back, narrowing his eyes. "What if I am?" Sonic asked, and rubbed their erections together, smirking at Jet's whine as he hid his face behind his arms. The green-haired teen bucked against Sonic's lower body again, arching his back and biting his lip as Sonic traced shapes and lines down his stomach to the tip of his cock. He took the tip into his mouth, bobbing his head a few times, before taking the full thing into his mouth and throat. He swallowed a few times, the muscles of his throat tightening around Jet's cock, and the green-haired teen moaned loudly, tangling his fingers into Sonic's hair. After a few more motions and licks, Sonic pulled back, breathing deeply. He leaned up and stared into Jet's electric blue eyes, before leaning in for a harsh kiss. Jet wrapped his arms around Sonic's shoulders and tangled his fingers into his hair, moaning quietly as Sonic tongued a spot in the back of his mouth. He pulled away, pumping at Jet's member again, and reached over to one of the drawers by the bed. He pulled out a bottle of lube and popped the cap open, spewing a generous amount on his fingers.

Jet stared at him, propping himself up on his shoulders and spreading his legs slightly. Sonic leaned up, pressing flush against him and whispered, "Tell me if this hurts at all, since it's been a while." into his ear. Jet nodded, tensing as the first finger pushed into him. His whole body jittered, and he clenched the sheets, exhaling deeply as a second finger entered. Sonic pressed a kiss to his ear, toying with the earring with his teeth, and whispering, "Jet, relax…" as well as other sweet nothings. Jet paused and let his body loosen, relaxing onto Sonic's fingers. The blunette smirked, adding a third finger and jamming it into that specific spot that had Jet crying out in pleasure.

"R-right there-" he moaned, his arms giving out on him. Sonic's smirk widened and he teasingly rubbed the same spot, Jet's whole body spasming. He gripped his shoulders, glaring as harshly as he could. "H-hurry up and put it in-!"

"Ask me nicely, you know how to do it…" Sonic edged, moving his fingers against Jet's prostate. The teen moaned again, gripping Sonic's shoulders and hissing, "F-fine- P-please, I want you… Inside me…"

Sonic pulled his fingers out and slathered a generous amount of lube over his dick, lining up with Jet's entrance. He pushed in slowly, hissing as the muscles clenched around him. "J-jeez, loosen up… Don't be such a tightass…"

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny. S-sorry it hurts!" Jet snapped sarcastically, trying to relax again. Finally, he stopped tensing and just breathed, holding Sonic's shoulders as he pushed all the way in. "Is it in?"

"Hn. I don't know." The blunette replied mockingly, grinning against Jet's ear. "Why don't you find out?"

"Wait, what-?" and Jet yelped, gripping Sonic's shoulders as he was flipped over. He moaned at the new angle, staring down at the teen beneath him. "What th-the hell….?"

"You like riding so much, why don't you ride me?" Sonic answered, resting his hands behind his head in a leisurely manner. Jet flushed, his mouth dropping open. "What-?! No! I- You- Sonic!"

"What? You said you wanted me inside you, I'm inside you. And you do like riding, so I assumed.."

"No, not this kind of riding, you idiot!" Jet cut him off, smacking his chest. "Wh-what the hell do you want me to do? I-I-…! I haven't done this before-!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, snickering as Jet looked away from him. "Well there's always a time for firsts. I'll help out, mmkay?"

"F-fine… But I better like this too…!" Jet stated, his face flushing again.

Sonic smiled, running his hands over Jet's sides to his hips. He held Jet, pushing his hips up and lowering them back down so the teen could get used to the motions. Soon, they got faster, as Jet took over himself, and started rocking his hips and bucking back on the bluenette, earning moans of enjoyment. "S-sonic… Please…"

"What…?" He breathed in reply, practically whining as Jet stopped the motions. He flipped them over, holding Sonic's arms and whispered, "Just take me… I…. I want to come… Faster…"

Jet bit his lip and moaned quietly as Sonic pulled him into a sitting position again, thrusting deeper into him. The new angle hit that specific spot inside him that had him moaning and shivering in pleasure. Sonic was slow and sensual, pulling out to the tip, waiting a few seconds, and then pushing back in as Jet moaned loudly, gripping his shoulders. The pace was driving him crazy, a warm feeling pooling in his stomach as he neared climax, but just never got there. "S-sonic- Faster- I-I'm gonna cum, hurry up…!"

The blunette kissed his jaw and slid back out once more, before slamming his back down on the bed and ramming back in. Jet screamed, arching against Sonic as he thrust into the same spot every time. He could feels his muscles tensing, the heat in his stomach overflowing, threatening to spill. Sonic's thrusts started to get a little erratic, and Jet knew he was close. The green haired teen moaned again, pulling Sonic close and whispering, "I'm not cumming first."

"Challenge accepted." Sonic smirked back, nipping his ear. He took Jet's member with one hand, pumping in time with his thrusts, earning more moans and screams. Jet grit his teeth, willing himself to hold out. Sonic moaned, grinning as he whispered, "Looks like I lost, heh."

He thrust deep into Jet and released, Jet's toes curling at the sensation of Sonic's seed spewing inside of him. He came shortly after, splattering his cum into Sonic's hand with a moan. They collapsed next to each other, the bluenette pulling out and holding his waist, humming against his ear. "So am I faster?"

"I don't know, have I topped before?" Jet answered, sighing happily.

"Not that I can remember…" Sonic replied, kissing from his ear, down his neck, and to his back. Jet squirmed, laughing quietly, but quickly pried Sonic's hands from himself and crawled on top of him, pinning him to the bed. "Well one round doesn't settle everything, come on, let's try again!"

* * *

The worst thing a woman could say to a man: "Is it in?"

The worst thing a man could say to a woman: "I don't know."

lol.

I DID IT GUYS I WROTE A SONJET NO REGRETS AM I OUT OF THE FANDOM YET.


End file.
